Pleasing People
by bhavna-madan
Summary: Two lovers from different backgrounds face an uphill battle when they try to get their parents' permission to marry./SasuSaku/Non-Massacre AU/Team 7/Rom-Com.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Two lovers from different backgrounds face an uphill battle when they try to get their parents' permission to marry./SasuSaku/Rom-Com.**

 **A/N: So… I uh… wanted to write something and Non-massacre AUs are my ultimate favorite. This story might sum up to maybe seven chapters? Read on to find out what happens when SasuSaku and Chetan Bhagat's 2 States mixes in my head!**

 **Rating: T (for now. May change to M later?)**

 **Prologue**

"You should've seen Sasuke's offended face when I teamed up with Itachi on that argument." Mikoto said with a small slightly audible chuckle and Kushina laughed.

"Naruto isn't any better. Sometimes, his father pampers him a little too much and it can be really nerve-wrecking." Kushina growled. "I can't believe our babies are growing up so fast. It must have been hard to see Itachi grow so fast, and now there's Sasuke for you."

"You have no idea. I remember when Sasuke came back from his first genin mission, bloodied and bruised. He'd been pierced all over by senbons. Itachi had to force medicine upon him." Mikoto said softly and she added looking at Kushina "Sasuke is a pouty kid." That erupted laughter once again.

"At least not as whiny as Naruto."

"I still can't get over the fact that our sons are put in the same team!" Mikoto smiled and poured herself another cup of tea. She raised the pot to offer her red-headed friend some, but was politely declined. "Sasuke refuses to talk much about it though."

"Naruto is always yapping about the team. He's been ranting about Sasuke being his eternal rival over the girl in their group. It's funny really. The only person I'd have ever heard say stuff like that was… what was his name again? Might guy?" Kushina said adding a laugh and Mikoto's eyes widened. "What?" Kushina asked in-between her laughs.

"I knew there was a girl on the team." Mikoto said "But I didn't know Sasuke was romantically involved with her." She finished with a grin.

"He really doesn't talk about it much does he?" Kushina questioned and Mikoto shook her head. "Well, as far as I've heard from Naruto, Sakura-chan has a thing for your son." Kushina wiggled her eyebrows. "And since Sakura is the only girl Naruto has met who doesn't acknowledge him for being the Hokage's son _(Or the Kyuubi)_ , he's set off on this journey of love." Kushina struck a pose and Mikoto smiled. "And I just think he's jealous of Sasuke. My saying is he should just let go and get himself another girl. But…"

"It's their lives." Mikoto added and Kushina nodded her head in agreement.

"And it's their decisions. The last thing I'm going to do is poke my nose into it."

 **A/N again?: I'd love to hear your thoughts about this! 3**


	2. Chapter 1: Girl meets guy

**A/N: Chapter 1 is out! Will be re-edited in the future (Very soon)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Girl meets guy?**

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out as he peeped inside his twelve year old brother's room, and said person turned around clad in green boxers with yellow stars on it and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Gewwouw." He muttered and rummaged through his cupboard.

"Kaazazazkiguutogumdawn." Itachi replied and Sasuke turned around to check if his brother had gone bonkers.

"What the hell Itachi?!" He asked as he spit out the paste in his mouth into the wash basin and Itachi chuckled.

"I thought we were talking gibberish." Itachi chimed and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to joke.

"I said 'get out'. Now get out." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Kaa-san's asking you to come down by the way. Breakfast is ready." Itachi said as he left the room. Sasuke grabbed his white shorts and paired it up with a maroon shirt. He could go for a change once in a while. He ran down the staircase and took a seat next to his father and said his grace before digging into his mother's cooking.

"Itachi, I want to train with you today. Please?" Sasuke asked politely and Itachi glanced at his brother.

"I thought you were training with your team." Itachi asked suspiciously.

"The Chuunin exams are a month away. I need something to set me apart from the others." Sasuke said and his father nodded in approval next to him. A small feeling of pride swarmed in his chest. He beamed.

"We'll see." Itachi said peering into his scroll with a stuffed mouth.

"Oh Sakura-chan isn't going to be very happy with this decision Sasuke." Mikoto added. She was waiting to test this out with her son ever since Kushina had spoken to her about the young lady on his team. Sasuke froze, then Fugaku froze. Itachi laughed softly and Mikoto felt a sense of fulfillment.

"Sakura-chan?" Fugaku repeated coldly and Sasuke shrugged.

"She's nobody. And why would I care about what she thought?" Sasuke deadpanned and looked into his food, chewing slower than before. Mikoto gasped softly and shook her head. Itachi continued his little laugh, softer than before. All this was just too funny for him.

"Good. Don't get into women. They're a distraction." Fugaku said and looked at his wife who glared at him. He swallowed the tea he had in his mouth and quickly turned to the newspaper in his hands.

Something in Fugaku's statement made Sasuke _want_ to go against it. He wanted to snap back at his father telling Sakura was his girlfriend or whatever crap that was _just_ to go against his words.

"Well this distraction…" Mikoto said pointing towards herself "Gave you two beautiful sons." Fugaku choked on his food while Mikoto continued her little rant. "Why do I live in a house with three men who don't understand a woman's feelings?" Everybody at the table froze. Itachi was the first to react and jumped to help his mother with the dishes throwing in a few words of flattery every now and then. It seemed to have calmed her down a bit.

Women were so weird.

* * *

"Itachi do something productive instead of just sitting by the tree and ordering me to do things. That's not how you train your brother." Sasuke yelled and threw a kunai at the bark of the tree Itachi was sitting under. Said man didn't even flinch.

"Ghnnn." Itachi grunted while throwing his head back. "Take a break little brother. You _definitely_ need it." Sasuke scoffed _He's just lazy._

"Sasuke-kun?" A sweet voice came from the bushes and Sasuke's glare diverted to the bushes. _Not now dammit._ "Is it really you or are you just a part of a Genjutsu?" Sakura's voice cooed and Itachi sat up. At least _something_ was catching his attention. Suddenly Sakura jumped out of the bushes and ran towards Sasuke, who hadn't bothered to say anything to her. Itachi rose a brow.

She lifted her arms and put them on Sasuke's shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his arms causing him to stiffened (And blush a little). She tilted her head in confusion and poked his cheek.

" _What_ are you doing here Sakura?" He asked her sternly and she grimaced.

"Kurenai-sensei is really good at this." She said placing her index finger on her chin and checked him top to bottom. Itachi was holding his mouth shut to prevent himself from laughing. "Kai!" She yelled after creating the necessary hand signs and opened her eyes. Sasuke glared at her and Itachi, who had successfully controlled his laughter till that moment let out a loud laugh and Sakura jumped. "Itachi nii-san is here too?!" She questioned and ran towards him. She poked his cheek twice and he chuckled. Sasuke saw Sakura's face grow red from a distance and grew furious. What the hell?

"Itachi get here and help me train!" Sasuke yelled interrupting the _pair's_ tiny moment together and Itachi scoffed.

"I guess we haven't officially met before. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Your currently sulking teammate Sasuke's elder brother." He held out an arm and Sakura slapped herself, cupping her cheeks with her palms. He gave her a confused look.

"This is a dream come true!" She frantically yelled pointing at Sasuke and felt a _little_ hurt that she called Itachi a part of her apparent _dream_."Kurenai-sensei is so totally good at this." Sakura exclaimed and fell to the ground. "Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!" Sakura yelled continuously and Sasuke wondered what was wrong with her.

"Sakura!" A feminine voice called out from the bush and all the three of them turned to see Kurenai walk out of the forest bushes in all her glory. "Where did you disappear? I was so worried about- What are you doing?" She suddenly asked pointing at Sakura. Said person was forming hand seals and continuously muttering the word 'kai'.

"She thinks we're a part of your Genjutsu." Itachi helped and Kurenai smiled. She walked towards the pink haired girl and kneeled down beside her.

"Sakura, honey, you're not in a Genjutsu." Kurenai explained with a quiet laughter. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she looked at the person talking.

"I'm not?" She asked confused and looked around. While Kurenai and Itachi shook their heads, Sasuke rose an eyebrow and looked at her. The blood rushed up to her face when she realized what she had said and done within the past minutes. She got up and dusted herself. "I-It was nice meeting you Itachi nii-san. Sorry for interrupting whatever the both of you were doing." She said in a trembling voice and turned to Sasuke, who was unintentionally glaring at her. She gulped and took a step away. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed and ran away as fast as she could.

"What is she up to?" Sasuke asked blatantly and Kurenai shot him a look of disapproval.

"What my brother means to say is 'What a funny co-incident that we ran into Sakura-chan at this point of the day. Were you training her with something Kurenai-san?" Itachi offered and Kurenai looked at Itachi.

"She came in search of me to seek my help with Genjutsu techniques. I told her she could practice with me for the day. I will have to go find her now. She seems pretty flustered. She's got perfect chakra control. She dispelled all the Genjutsus I put on her now. She must have been worried she couldn't dispel this particular 'Genjutsu'." Kurenai said quoting with her fingers in the air and bid them goodbye.

"Perfect chakra control?" Itachi asked and she nodded before she left.

"The best I've seen in anyone her age. She'll reach great heights someday." Was the last thing the red eyed woman said before she ran towards the direction Sakura had gone.

"So _this_ is Sakura huh?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face and Sasuke looked down at the grass. "Pretty charming young lady, Sasuke."

"Back off." Sasuke growled without thinking and Itachi's smirk grew wider.

"Protective much, little brother?" He teased, earning him a glare.

"No. I just don't like you trying to mix with my friends group. Go pick people your same age." Sasuke snapped, defending his previous statement.

"Kaa-san is going to have a great time when she hears of this." Itachi said and Sasuke's face turned pale.

"Don't you dare." He warned but ended up chasing Itachi all the way back home and listening to Itachi spill out the details of the encounter to his mother, who eventually ended up crushing her younger son in a hug.

"Sasuke found a girl for himself!" She chimed happily and kissed his cheek. He groaned loudly and banged his forehead on the door before leaving the room. He was never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

Why was it always so hard to please his father?!

"Why does he praise you so much?" Sasuke growled at Itachi. "You make as many mistakes as I do!"

"The key, little brother… Is to just not get caught." Was the last thing he said before messing Sasuke's neatly arranged hair with his palm and walking away.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't take part in the preliminaries! I'm begging you! You are in no state to fight-" Itachi watched Sakura cry and plead his brother.

"Mind your own business." Was all Sasuke said. Itachi, one of the Chuunin exam volunteers, knew something was wrong. And he would have to fix it.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! Please don't leave me! I love you with all my heart!" Sakura's voice echoed in the dark moonlit path. "Stay with me, and I'll promise you that every day of our lives will be fun!"

"You're still so annoying." Sasuke turned and muttered with a tiny smirk. He turned away and began walking. _Sakura… Please don't make this harder than it already is._

"If you don't stop… I'll- I'll yell out as loud as possible!" Sakura exclaimed and then in a second, he was standing in front of her. "Take me with you Sasuke-kun…" There were tears flowing down her cheek. And it hurt Sasuke _so much._

"Sakura…" His Sharingan activated. "Thank you." And then she fell forwards into his arms. His eyes grew wide. "Sakura?!" He called out. He hadn't cast a Genjutsu on her. Yet.

"You didn't have to do it little brother." Itachi's cracked voice came from behind Sakura and Sasuke gasped softly.

"Itachi." Sasuke pulled out his kunai, still holding Sakura. "Please go away."

"It's alright Sasuke. The Hokage spoke to me about it. You don't have to do it alone. I'm coming with you." Itachi said softly and Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"You're just here to steal all my glory. Itachi, I don't need your help." Sasuke huffed. Sakura's limp body was breathing softly on him and it bought goose bumps on his skin.

"I won't. Orochimaru will train _you._ Teach _you._ I will keep watch from a distance. When the time arrives, we will take him down together." Itachi explained. The irrational part of Sasuke's mind was urging him to yell at his brother and refuse the offer while the rational part of his mind allowed him to nod and quietly thank his brother. Sasuke carried the girl in his arms and slowly placed her on the bench. He brushed the hair away from her face and looked at her sleeping figure.

"They're going to be _so_ hurt." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded quietly. _She's_ going to be so hurt.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called out and his brother looked at him. "She really loves you. I thought it was just a crush when I saw her behaving the way she did with you in the forest the other day." Sasuke nodded softly. "She really does love you."

* * *

"It was all just a mission?" Sakura's voice trembled. She was covered in blood. Sasuke's blood. Itachi's blood. Somehow, she had managed to keep them alive.

"Yes Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed crying loudly and hugged the living daylights out of the girl. Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a small choked sob.

"It was just a mission all along." She repeated and broke into _loud_ sobs. She didn't care what people thought. Her Sasuke-kun was back. As a good person who was now a village hero for having killed Orochimaru. He was always a good person.

During the surgery, she and Tsunade had discovered something more. A slow spreading disease that Itachi was suffering from. They had discovered it before it could've gotten any worse. They saved him from not one, but two fatal attacks. This was the most lucky she felt in _years._

* * *

"I'm officially handing over all the hospital responsibilities to my apprentice Haruno Sakura, who has surpassed me in medicine… and looks." The crowd fell into a low roar of laughter and Tsunade silenced them with the wave of her hand. "Today is also the day our Hokage Namikaze Minato has to make an announcement…"

* * *

"I knew Kakashi-sensei was going to be the next Hokage." Naruto slurred. He couldn't take _two_ glasses of alcohol. Dumbass.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied looking at his teacher being swarmed by people congratulating him. His eyes then travelled to his pink haired teammate who was within the clutches of a very drunk Tenten. She was laughing at what seemed like a silly joke.

"And Sakura-Chan has surpassed Tsunade baa-chan! I just hope she doesn't go into gambling too!" Naruto said following the gaze of his teammate. Sasuke imagined a drunk Sakura in Tsunade's clothes gambling with a bunch of men who were desperate for money. It would be an interesting scene. "Sasukaaayyy…" Naruto called out, completely drunk. "Just ask her out already. It's kinda gross watching you look at her like that all the time. The sexual tension is impaling me." Sasuke glared at Naruto and he in return waved a hand in front of his dark-haired friend's face.

"Shut up." Sasuke muttered and Naruto laughed.

"Geez. It's like you're on an eternal period." Naruto explained only causing Sasuke's glare to intensify. "If you don't ask her out, I'm going to announce it that she's totally single and ready to mingle." Naruto exclaimed and raised his hand drawing an invisible box in the air. "All bachelors are eligible. _Especially_ if it's Itachi Uchiha." Naruto finished with a smirk and Sasuke stiffened. Without another word, he jumped off the stool he was seated on and made his way towards Sakura. "Heh. Itachi nii-san's name can do wonders. Maybe it could convince Sasuke to carve my face on Mount Hokage. I should ask him next time."

Naruto jumped off the seat and stumbled into someone. The person fell to the ground and Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- here let me help you out." He said with a smile and lent his arm for her to grab. Once she had gotten herself up she rummaged through her purse hanging from her hip and pulled out a red piece of cloth. A scarf to be exact. She shoved it into Naruto's hands.

"For you! Bye!" She exclaimed and dashed out of the hall. Naruto looked at the scarf in his hand and grinned.

"How very thoughtful of her. Kaa-san was talking about knitting me a scarf the other day. I can tell her I already have one!" He said and threw the scarf around his neck. It was warm. Warm and cozy. He saw her make her way through the door outside and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Walk her home you baka." Sakura half yelled and Naruto jumped before he nodded and ran towards the Hyuuga Heiress. Sakura's temper could be very scary to witness. Wasn't she supposed to be with Sasuke anyways? Where did _that_ idiot run off to?

"Hinata! Wait! I have to thank you for the scarf!" He ran out and Sakura smiled. Hinata totally owed her one. She could maybe help her knit later.

"Was that Hinata he was running after?!" Kushina poked her head over Sakura's shoulder and Sakura nodded. "Took him long enough." She snorted and Sakura laughed. Kushina turned to Sakura and hugged her tight. Sakura returned the hug and grinned. "I'm so proud of you Sakura-chan! You're a wonderful medic. It's thanks to you that our second daughter is as healthy as she is now." Kushina smiled and Sakura blushed.

"How is she Kushina-san? Is Naruto treating her the way I instructed him to?!" Sakura asked suddenly. She remembered the day two years ago when Kushina had gone into labor. It was a complicated case. But team of medics led by her had made it a success.

"He's still a little whiny about him not being the center of attention anymore. It is after all, a seventeen year gap between him and his sister." She laughed. "Why do all my child birth schedules have to be so… troublesome?" she questioned and Sakura's smile dropped. Kushina had to go through so much during child birth. Both the times. She was one strong woman.

"Sakura?" someone called behind them and they turned at the same time to face Sasuke who was rubbing the back of his head. "I uh… need to talk." He said "To you." Both he and Sakura had somehow missed Kushina's smirk.

"I have to find Minato." She said out of the blue and whistled as she walked away. Sasuke silently thanked her for understanding. Kushina and his mother were so much alike, except he knew his mother would have stood there eagerly waiting for him to say what he had to say to Sakura before growing extremely excited.

"Uh… hi?" Sakura started awkwardly and Sasuke nodded. "It's pretty cool huh. Our sensei is now the fifth Hokage." She said beaming and searching for Kakashi. When she spotted him, she waved and he waved back with a smirk as he glanced at Sasuke next to her. She blushed and looked away. "What did you want to tell me Sasuke-ku-"

"You look nice today." He stated and she grew a dark shade of red.

"Tha-Thank you!" She exclaimed and looked down at herself. Tsunade hadn't told her anything about the handing over of the responsibilities. It was a surprise gathering. She was in her everyday Shinobi clothing. What did he find so nice about it?

"Sakura…" he called out to the flustered girl, and somehow she had managed to not listen to him in the state she was.

"Tsunade-sama should have warned me about this. I could've worn something nicer. I mean I bet I looked so funny on the sta- mhnn!" Sakura was interrupted as she felt a pair of lips crash on to hers. Sasuke was kissing her. And boy, was he good at it. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back and fell on the chair, separating from him and placing her hand on his chest. The crowd around them fell into soft whispers of gossip. Konoha was a quiet and traditional place. Public displays of affection weren't a very common thing. Most of all, _not a soul_ expected their rare dose of PDA to be served by the Younger Uchiha sibling and the new head medic of the hospital.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said quickly, touching his lip. "I-I shouldn't have done that." He looked at the woman in front of him who looked a little dazed. The crowd by then had silenced completely.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura growled lowly and looked up at Sasuke who was sporting a look of fear and confusion. "That was perfect." She said quickly and pulled his face towards her and kissed him back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around his neck. Sasuke heard his mother in the crowd make a noise of pure joy which was followed by the whole crowd cheering them.

"So… does this make us… I don't know? A couple?" he asked pulling away from her after what seemed like forever. She nodded vigorously and threw her hands around him pulling him into an embrace.

"Finally." Itachi said smirking and ruffled his brother's hair. Mikoto ran to the couple and hugged them. She pulled Itachi in to the hug and Sasuke grumbled. Soon, Ino, Kushina, Kakashi, Tsunade and everyone they considered their closest people gathered into a big group hug and Sakura choked while giggling. Sasuke looked at her in awe. Now that he had tasted those lips, he couldn't ever go for anything else. Sakura was something.

"What did I miss?!" Naruto's yelled from the entrance and scowled when he saw the people gathered around in a hug. "A group hug without me?!" he dived in and put his arms around Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke. It's your chance now. Kiss Sakura-chan and tell her how you feel." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ears and Sakura laughed.

"He already did Naruto." Sakura said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"I MISSED THE PROPOSAL TOO?!" he exclaimed angrily and Sasuke smirked before grabbing Sakura and placing a quick peck on her lip. "Okay, Okay! I get it. Ew. You guys are gross!" he said and shut his eyes "And inconsiderate." He added. Sakura laughed and pulled Naruto into a hug.

Life was perfect for Sasuke.

 **A/N: To everyone who favourited, reviewed and followed this story. Thank you so much! 3 I'd love to hear your thoughts on the first chapter. Each review is a treasured jewel to me *cheesy smile***

 **Trust me. There** _ **will**_ **be more drama. ;) Stay tuned!**

 **There might be a lemon in the next chapter. According to your reviews again! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Girl meets guy's family

**Chapter 2**

 **Girl meets guy's family**

"Absolutely not!" Roared Fugaku and Mikoto winced.

"But Tou-san-" Sasuke started to speak.

"I disapprove of this relationship one hundred percent!" his father rambled on and Sasuke groaned.

"Otou-san! She's a great gi-" Sasuke was yet again rudely interrupted.

"I don't care if she's great or marvelous! She is not an Uchiha! Neither pure-blood nor a name carrier! _My_ son cannot marry a non-Uchiha!" Fugaku growled and Sasuke flinched.

"Well it's about time someone started the trend of not marrying their relatives inside the Uchiha family." Sasuke grumbled lowly and both his mother and brother let out a laugh. Fugaku's eyes grew wider.

"Are you questioning the family traditions Sasuke?!" He yelled and Sasuke looked away. "You were always the rebel! Look at your brother! Why can't you be obedient like him?!" Fugaku yelled and pointed at Itachi who held his hands up defensively. Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Hey don't pull me into this." Itachi said and grinned awkwardly. "Otou-san, I think you should give Sakura a chance. Maybe call her home for dinner or something. She's a good person."

"Even you Itachi?!" Fugaku asked surprised. Itachi played with his pony tail silently and his mother spoke instead.

"Sakura-chan is wonderful! I promise you she won't be a waste of your time!" Mikoto said smiling and Fugaku's eyes widened just enough for it to _almost_ pop out of its sockets.

"Is this some kind of a conspiracy against me?!" He asked in a tone of disbelief.

"No!" Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time and Fugaku sighed.

"What if I don't approve of her even after the meeting?" Fugaku asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke wanted to shout out in happiness. His father was giving Sakura a chance!

"Then I promise I'll marry anyone you ask me to!" Sasuke said grinning and Itachi turned to look at Sasuke as fast as light. Was his brother crazy? Sasuke continued grinning. _Sakura was a wonderful girl. She could easily trap his father in her gracefulness. Right?_

"That seems fair." Fugaku said with a smirk which made Sasuke's grin falter. Had he made the wrong decision? Mikoto shook her head and clicked her tongue. Sasuke had just dug his own grave.

* * *

"Come in!" Sakura called out as she heard a knock on her office door. Sasuke peeped inside and she sighed. "It's you."

"Sakura-" Sasuke said immediately and Sakura silenced him by raising her arm. She was looking into the file in her lap.

"If you want some, you wait. I'm not letting you take me on my desk." Sakura said and Sasuke rose an eyebrow. She continued. "The last time, you spilled my black coffee all over a patient file! A patient who had blisters on his _butt_!" Sasuke chuckled and Sakura glared at him. "No. It's not funny. You don't know the pain of having blisters on your butt you arrogant little- ugh!" Sakura exclaimed. "This time, I have milk in my coffee. I'm _not_ letting you spill milk on my patient files."

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out after a moment's pause and she looked at him with a warning in her glare. "No. It's not that. But you might not be very pleased with this either." Sakura looked at him confused. "My father wants you to come over to have dinner with us tomorrow. It's like a small test to interrogate you."

"Hmm… I'm guessing it isn't as bad as you make it sound." Sakura grumbled. She was quite surprised. This was sudden.

"Trust me, it's worse." Sasuke muttered guiltily and Sakura looked at him hoping he would continue. "I sort of maybe told my dad that I would marry _anyone_ he picked if you didn't manage to please him."

* * *

"Ohayo Shizune-san!" The receptionist chirped and Shizune nodded with a smile. What a wonderful day it was!

"Ohayo!" She replied, still smiling. Nothing could've possibly spoilt that day at that poi-

"YOU DID WHAT?!" A loud yell came from the head doctor's office and Shizune jerked her head to the direction. She ran to the room and opened it to see her master's pink-haired apprentice furiously shaking her boyfriend while yelling out a string of questions. "Sasuke-kun, why are you so dumb? Did you realize that you walked into a trap? Sasuke-kun, why?!"

"Sakura-san? Is everything alright?" Shizune squeaked and Sakura looked at her before calming down and nodding.

"Yes Shizune-san. Sorry for frightening you." Sakura said with a smile and Shizune nodded before she left.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I was just so confident in you at the moment. I wasn't thinking straight." Sasuke said softly and Sakura smiled.

" _Was?_ " She questioned with a smirk and Sasuke smiled.

"Am." He corrected.

"I guess I've got no other option huh Sasuke-kun?"

"Have I told you how much I love this fiery spirit of yours?"

"Not much, but you could say it more often." Sakura winked and stooped down to plant a kiss on his lips. "Let's go win some hearts!"

* * *

"I-I can heal?" Sakura asked unsure of what Fugaku's question had meant. She was sitting at the table with Mikoto on her right and Sasuke on her left. Fugaku was facing her.

"I know that. What about other things? Any ancient clan hereditary Jutsus?" Fugaku asked looking at the woman sitting right across him. She was in a red dress. Her _pink_ hair (Who the hell had pink hair?!) seemed to have been braided quite uniquely. She was wrong if she had thought appearances were going to get her anywhere.

"Um… My parents aren't Shinobis Fugaku-san. Just normal civilians." She said with a soft smile. Fugaku frowned inwardly. What _did_ his son see in this woman?

"Aa." He stated "It is usually a custom that an Uchiha wife is to stop working once she is married. I see you are quite successful in your career. What are you going to do after marriage?" Sakura choked.

"I will continue working Fugaku-san." Sakura said boldly and Itachi looked at her surprised. Sakura looked down at her left hand and then at Sasuke before nodding. Itachi figured his brother must have squeezed her hand to encourage her.

"I see." Fugaku said and continued eating. Sakura sighed a sigh of relief and looked at Sasuke, who winked at her and stole a piece of her food from her plate. That jerk. He wouldn't get away with it. (Three months into their relationship, they had developed the habit of picking off stuff from each other's plates, because for some reason, the other person's food always seemed… tastier) She reached over to his plate and tried to grab a dumpling with her chopsticks only to be tackled by Sasuke. Fugaku still seemed to be looking down into his plate.

"Sasuke-kun." She glared as she whispered harshly and Sasuke offered his plate giving up. Mikoto glanced at the couple worried. _What were they doing?!_ Sakura picked a dumpling from Sasuke's plate and popped it in her mouth before sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend and turning to face forward. What she saw, she hadn't expected.

"A true Uchiha matriarch would at least have minimum table manners." Fugaku said before wiping his mouth with his handkerchief and standing up to leave. Sakura was stunned. Too stunned to feel hurt.

* * *

"What have I done?!" Sakura asked a self-piteous tone as she helped Mikoto with the dishes.

"It's alright Sakura-chan. You'll figure it out." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Mikoto-san?" Sakura called the woman next to her and when Mikoto turned, she was greeted by eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing Sasuke-kun marry another woman. But maybe… I'm not worth him." Her voice was cracked. Mikoto gasped and clutched the girl's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, you were never a person who gave up that easily. Why are you starting to today? I know my husband will accept you. My heart says so." Sakura gave a weak smile and Fugaku's voice erupted from the other side of the house.

"Mikoto! Where are my tablets?!" Mikoto's eyes widened and she smiled. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and two capsules and shoved it into Sakura's hands.

"This is your chance! Go!" She exclaimed and Sakura nodded and thanked her before dashing out of the kitchen. When she saw Fugaku sitting with his back facing her, she took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Fugaku-san… Your capsules." She bent a little and extended her arms. Fugaku looked at her in surprise. What happened next, let's just say Sakura could never predict the man.

"MIKOTO!" He yelled and Sakura winced. "I ASKED _YOU_ FOR THE TABLETS!" he stood up and walked away. Sakura's heart was beating three times faster than her normal heart rate. The blood pressure had bought a faint beep noise to ring in her left ear. Sasuke dashed into the room and looked at Sakura who was kneeling on the floor with a glass of water in her hands. She quickly gulped it down and looked at him in horror.

"I… I'm sorry." She said and got up. She dashed to the front door and Sasuke followed her. She put on her coat and footwear before opening the door to leave. It was raining. Heavily.

"Sakura. Stay. It's going to be a stormy night." Sasuke said softly and peeled off the coat from Sakura's figure.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this." Sakura said with a tiny muffled sob and shook her head.

"It's alright Sakura. It's going to be fine. Stay over tonight. You can inform your parents through the telephone." Sasuke reassured her and she nodded before slipping off her footwear and proceeding to the telephone.

"Hello? Tou-san?" Sakura called into the phone and Sasuke slowly walked away giving the woman a little privacy. "Yes. I'm at a friend's house. I know I promised a night's stay, but the weather is a little too harsh don't you think?" She hummed a little before chuckling softly "Kaa-san seems upset. Oh okay, bye!" She placed the phone down and walked through the halls to find Mikoto when she heard Sasuke's voice from one of the rooms she was crossing.

"You're treating her like this on purpose Tou-san! It's very unfair!" Sasuke half yelled.

"Don't raise your voice young man! I have not been unfair to anyone! Look at that woman you brought home!" Sakura's ears perked at this. "Lack of basic manners! She ate from _your_ plate!" Sakura's previous smiled faded away.

"I ate from her plate too!" Sasuke defended and there was a moment's silence. It must have been news to Fugaku.

"Look! She's having a bad influence on you!" Sakura heard Sasuke grumble to his father's words.

"Don't tell me you hate her for that one reason!"

"No Sasuke. Just look at her!" Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly looked down to check herself. When she looked up, she saw Itachi standing in front of her listening to the conversation and checking for fluctuations in her emotions. "She looks like a disaster! She's got _pink_ hair! How do you think I could walk around the Uchiha compound with a _pink haired_ grandchild?!" Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes once again. _Dammit. Why was she continuously letting herself get cornered?_

"Tou-san!" Sasuke growled and was interrupted.

"What has become of you Sasuke?! How have your standards fallen so low?!" Itachi had moved towards Sakura to escort her out of the place she was standing in, only to be shown the hand to silence him. "You know, I shouldn't have expected anything more from you! You've always been like this! For once, why can't to try and behave like Itachi?!" Sakura had had enough. She opened the door in full force and barged into the room. Sasuke's eyes widened the size of chicken eggs.

"Enough Fugaku-san!" She growled. "I get it, you don't like me. _Fine_! But don't you _dare_ speak ill of Sasuke-kun when I'm around. I will _not_ tolerate such crap!" she spun around and stomped out of the room while Itachi walked in. there was a silent pause before they heard the front door open and shut after a few seconds, only to be followed by a shivering Sakura walking back in, in full speed hugging herself. "It's too cold to go home." She mumbled and looked at Fugaku before pointing at him. "I'm watching you." She said and continued on her path leaving a bewildered group of Uchiha men behind.

"Wow." Itachi said heaving a breath and smirked. "Tou-san, Sakura… just give her another chance. For Sasuke."

"Hmph." Fugaku sat down and buried his face into the newspaper. Sasuke, who was still left bewildered by Sakura's little outburst, walked out of the room and was soon followed by Itachi.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed wide-eyed, sitting on his bed when Sasuke walked into his room. Sasuke would play along. For now.

"Sorry?" He growled back and Sakura's expression dropped.

"I-I'll never come back here Sasuke-kun! I'm not worthy of this. I'm so- mhnn!" He interrupted her with a kiss. Again.

"You talk too much for such a small person. You stood up for me Sakura." He said with a grin after pulling away.

"You're not mad at me?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Never." Sasuke said and smirked. Sakura sighed a sigh of relief and plopped down on the bed. Sasuke fell next to her and laid his back on the bed with his feet touching the ground. "In fact, I want to take our relationship to the next level." He sat up and kissed her neck, slightly pulling down her right collar.

"We've had sex before." Sakura said confused, enjoying his feathery kisses.

"Not sex." He mumbled into her neck and she shivered due to the sensations he was making her feel. She then gave him a confused look and he smiled. He jumped in front of her and kneeled down, pulling out a tiny maroon box. Sakura was too surprised to talk.

"Sasuke-kun… what are you doing?" She asked, her voice with a hint of nervousness.

"Sakura. Marry me." He said softly and opened the tiny box to reveal a ring. Simple, elegant and very Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped and shook her head. He looked hurt, so she continued "Not now. I love you with everything I have Sasuke, but this cannot be the time for you to propose to me. Your father-"

"I'm not marrying another woman just because my father cannot see what a wonderful person you are." He immediately said and Sakura felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"But Sasuke-kun-" Sakura started softly but stopped when she saw Sasuke turn away and look at his bed. "Yes."

"What?" Sasuke asked jerking his head.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke, who was still on his knees. Sasuke slowly got up and carried Sakura, her legs wrapped around his torso. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Hard.

"Sakura-thank you…" He murmured, burying his face in her neck as he sat down on the bed. She was positioned to straddle him.

"Sasuke-kun. I love you…" Sakura said softly as Sasuke placed kisses on her neck as he had done before.

"I love you too Sakura." He mumbled against her neck and Sakura giggled.

Her laughter stopped short when she felt her new fiancé's arm slyly slide up the back of her shirt. She slapped his hand away. "We're in your parents' house!" She exclaimed.

"So?' He asked. "I don't care. I didn't think you would either."

Sakura wouldn't, under normal circumstances. Hell, she was always ready to do it with Sasuke. But after the recent blow up with his dad, she didn't know if loud just-got-engaged was the greatest idea.

And she happened to know that the walls were really, really thin. "I don't want them to hear us." She whispered, fingering Sasuke's collar. He smirked up at her.

"Then we'll make sure they don't."

"Eh-?" Was all Sakura could manage before Sasuke captured her lips between his own, simultaneously sliding his hands up the inside of her shirt.

Sakura lost then and there.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, she began attacking Sasuke's neck, peppering him with hard, dragging kisses, because she knew he loved those. Sure enough, Sasuke's body went rigid, and his hands rose higher, clasping Sakura's breasts, sending waves of pleasure up and down her body. Their bodies started to move together, almost like a dance. A very arousing dance. They were barely stifling their moans.

She couldn't wait anymore. The air was thick with sexual tension and the high from just getting engaged wasn't wearing off any time soon. Sakura tugged at Sasuke's shirt, and he made to rip it off. She stopped him instantly.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting this shirt off!" He whined.

"Well don't rip it! That's wasting a perfectly good shirt. Here-" Sakura carefully unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, throwing it aside. "Why are you laughing?" She asked a giggling Sasuke.

"You just paused sex to make sure I removed my shirt without damaging it."

"It's a good shirt!' She blushed. Sasuke kissed her collarbone, exposed from all the grinding and kissing they had been doing.

"I know. Thank you.' He looked at her then, an evil gleam in his eyes. 'I suppose I should reward you now.' A shier ran up Sakura's body, and she couldn't even reply- just gulp. Sasuke pushed her back so she was lying down, and he got on top of her, spreading her legs apart with his knee. He pulled her top up over her head. Satisfied, he leaned into her, and as their bare skin touched waves of heat rolled off both of them, and neither could get enough.

After a few deep kisses and more grinding, Sakura started tugging at Sasuke's pants. With a grunt, he grabbed at them, kicking them off without removing his lips from Sakura. She did the same, although hers got caught in the middle, which made Sasuke laugh and whisper 'baka' at her. Underwear followed in quick succession, and Sakura had somehow managed to get on top during it all. She positioned herself right over Sasuke, straddling him.

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Naked straddling was one of Sakura's specialties. She moved her hips, slowly, painfully, and Sasuke had to shove his knuckles into his mouth to stifle the moans. "You were the one who said you didn't want us to be heard." He muttered, biting his lips in effort.

Sakura smirked. "And you were the one that said we wouldn't be."

"Sakura… I can't wait any longer." Sasuke grasped her hips, pulling her down. They kissed again, softer, sweeter. Sakura cupped his face, slowly dragged her fingers down his cheeks, over his neck, down the plains of his body.

"Well I'm not stopping you." She whispered into him, bumping noses. "So get on with it, fiancé."

He laughed, softly, and Sakura thought how happy he really must be right now, to actually laugh. How she was the reason he was so happy. It was incredibly exhilarating, and she thought how perfect it was, right now in this moment, and wished it could be like this forever.

* * *

"SASUKE UCHIHA, COME HERE THIS MINUTE!" Fugaku's thundering voice had woken both Sasuke and Sakura. Good thing they had dressed right after the event the previous night. Sasuke had gone to sleep first, as Sakura had wanted to take a quick shower after… Heh. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. But right now… he jumped out of bed and ran towards the source of the voice, Sakura following closely. What Sasuke saw, he would have never ever in his life expected to have seen. "What is the meaning of this?!" Fugaku roared.

"Uh…" Sasuke was speechless. Itachi was giving away a stunned laugh. He had to accept it. His family was the funniest family ever. Mikoto was too shocked to talk. Sakura snorted behind him softly and Sasuke… Sasuke stared at his father new daring hairdo of an ugly pink color.

"Is this some kind of a _joke_?!" Fugaku asked. His voice a little hurt.

"Sasuke's date brought her mother too?" An _old, very old_ lady walked past Fugaku. Itachi was having a blast. His great-grandmother had the perfect timing.

"Sakura." Sasuke said suddenly and Sakura looked to him. "This is my great-grandmother. Baa-san, this is Sakura." He finished completely forgetting about his father's issue.

"I like your hair more." The old lady said and pulled Sakura down and whispered into her ear "Your mother's hair is ugly as hell."

"She's kinda blind." Sasuke said grimacing and Sakura smiled at him amused.

"Just because I can't see all that well doesn't mean that I can't hear you, you little-" the woman yelled and tried hitting Sasuke, but ended up aiming at a vase and Sakura caught it before it could fall and break.

"Excuse me for interrupting this family moment." Fugaku growled. "But _somebody_ had the guts to mix _pink_ hair dye with my shampoo." His eyes were fixed at Sakura and she frowned.

"I didn't do anything." She said impatiently and Fugaku scoffed.

"That's what they always say." Fugaku said and turned away.

"Tou-san! She's not lying! I was with her the whole night! Nothing could've possible gone wron-" Sasuke blurted before realizing what her had just said. Fugaku's eyes widened.

"How clever." Sasuke's grandmother said slyly "A child out of wedlock to gain your father's blessing. Good one little duck." If Sakura wasn't as upset as she was, she would have laughed at the old woman's nickname for her boyfriend.

"It's not like that!" Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled at the same time. Fugaku's suspicions rose.

"Look Tou-san. Nothing happened like that last night. We will _not_ have a child out of wedlock." Sasuke said and Fugaku seemed to relax very slightly. "And she never added anything to your shampoo. I swear."

"I need to talk to you. Alone." Fugaku told Sakura after a minute's silence and Sakura nodded. Sasuke tries to protest were silenced by Sakura as she followed the head Uchiha member into a room.

* * *

"He asked you to marry him." Fugaku deadpanned and Sakura's eyes widened. "And you agreed." She turned around furiously to check for hidden cameras. She was offended as hell. "It's hard not to notice the ring on your right hand. There was nothing yesterday."

"Fugaku-san. I can explain-" She said quickly and was interrupted by the raise of his hand. Sakura wanted to die. How had she forgotten to take off the ring?!

"Sasuke's done a lot of things against my judgment. This is on the top of the list." He said and Sakura looked away. She felt like an intruder in their family. "Even yesterday, he raised his voice against me. He never does that."

"I'm sorry Fugaku-san." Sakura said, her voice trembling. She touched the ring on her finger. She slowly started to pull it out before pausing to listen to Fugaku continue.

"I guess I should blame myself for that." Sakura's eyes widened. "I've tried to repel you as if you were a cockroach all along." Sakura scowled. _No one_ called her a cockroach. Eugh. "But I haven't been trying to notice the fact that you've always been the perfect daughter-in-law."

"What?" Sakura asked immediately. She was confused.

"When we had dinner, the medicine incident and when you stood up for my son, I… I saw a younger Mikoto in you." Sakura pursed her lips. "Carefree, elegant and confident. When I met Mikoto as a teenager, I knew she was the one. And I was tremendously lucky to have found a woman within the Uchiha clan. But I guess it's not the same for Sasuke."

"Fugaku-san…" Sakura's voice was a mere whisper.

"He found a Mikoto for himself. And I was too stuck up about my dignity and focused on the fact that you weren't an Uchiha instead of seeing you for you. I knew you loved Sasuke. And that he loved you too, but sometimes _just_ love isn't enough." Sakura's breathing must have momentarily stopped, since she couldn't feel her lungs expand or deflate. He closed his eyes and looked away. "That ring… on your hand. It was a ring passed down for generations. I told my sons that the first woman to wed into the family between them both, would be the bearer of the ring. He gave it to you. Without the need for my blessings."

"You can have it back." Sakura said with a strained voice and placed the ring on her palm before extending it to her boyfriend's father.

"I'm not taking it back." Fugaku said and Sakura sniffled. Fugaku held her hand and closed it around the ring. "I'm not taking it back, because it rightfully belongs to you now."

"What?" Sakura asked shocked and Fugaku smiled. She noticed then, that Sasuke had his father's way of smiling. It was something between a smirk and a smile.

"What I'm saying is that I might not mind having pink-haired brats for grandchildren. You have my blessings Sakura Haruno." Fugaku said and Sakura's jaws would've dropped, but instead she smiled and bowed down in order to thank him.

"Thank you! Thank you Fugaku-san!" She wanted to scream out of happiness but decide that it would be an act that would repel Fugaku, so she let it go.

"Although I can't walk around with pink hair." He mumbled and Sakura smiled. She owed him one.

"Fugaku-san, I swear I didn't add the dye to your shampoo. And I'm pretty sure it's temporary. But… I could help you with catching the culprit." Sakura smirked and Fugaku's eyebrows rose. She leaned in and whispered something into his ear and a wide smirk appeared across his face.

"I'm glad I accepted you into the family." Fugaku said and Sakura's blush deepened. "You would make a fine matriarch."

* * *

"And Kakashi-sensei ended up having another mask under that mask. Like, who wears two masks?! That man is going to suffocate to death one of these days!" Sakura exclaimed while eating lunch and Fugaku chuckled. Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto sat by the chatting duo staring at them blankly. _What had happened in the room?_

"Okay pause right there!" Sasuke exclaimed and everybody turned to look at him "Why are you both conversing like you're best friends?! Tou-san! I don't get it! What happened?!" Sakura and Fugaku looked at Sasuke, before looking at each other and laughing.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said and stuffed his mouth with a piece of food from her plate and his father's laughter turned to a soft chuckle by then.

"Maybe table manners don't matter too much." Fugaku said and Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Kaa-san! Hinata got into a major fight with her dad! Could she maybe have dinner with us?!" Naruto yelled pulling in a fuming red Hinata along with him. For once in her life, she was red for some other reason than blushing while being pulled by Naruto.

"Stupid clan. Stupid responsibilities of an heiress." Hinata muttered and Naruto looked at her with a smirk.

"Make it something to cool her down! She's so angry, I can picture the steam blowing off of her ears." He yelled out and Kushina smiled.

"Is he noticing something, or is he still oblivious?" Minato asked his wife as he peered into the newspaper in his hands. The Hokage-duties-free life was something he could _totally_ get used to.

"He's still an ignorant little idiot." Kushina said and sighed. "It's about time wonder-mom stepped in to resolve the matter."

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! I was on a small vacation! XD The limey-scene credits goes Digrara! Check out her one-shots! I'd be the happiest person if you could read and review! I write for my pleasure, true. But each review would make this weird ass author happy as hell!**

 **Even if it's just a word! Feedback is the best!**

 **P.S. More drama coming up! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Guy meets girl's family

**Chapter 3**

 **Guy meets girl's family.**

"Sakura!" Mebuki exclaimed as she looked at her daughter standing on the doorstep with an all too familiar man from her daughter's stories. "Why, hello Sasuke." She smiled politely.

"Mama!" Sakura squealed and jumped onto her mother with a tight hug and Mebuki choked before she chuckled softly.

"Hello ma'am." Sasuke replied to her greeting and Mebuki caught a glimpse of her daughter eyeing the man as if he were crazy.

"Please. Mebuki would do." The blonde woman replied and smiled lending a hand to him for him to shake. He nodded and shook the hand immediately. "Where are my manners?! Please do come in." She led the way into the house and glanced at her daughter and her boyfriend through her peripheral vision.

"Papa!" Sakura practically yelled and squeezed the living daylights out of Kizashi, and soon, was hugged back with and equal force.

"My lovely daughter!" He said and ruffled her hair. "How have you been?!"

"I've been fine! Better than fine actually," She spread open her arms. " I've been great!"

"Hello Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kizashi extended his arm and Sasuke shook it after a moment of hesitation. Sakura was one strong woman. Both she _and_ her mother had a death grip. He wondered how hard her father's grip must have been. Turned out, it was rather gentle.

"Hello Kizashi-san." Sasuke said and Mebuki inwardly frowned. She hadn't seen the boy smile. Was he intimidated by them? How could he be? He _was_ an S-ranked criminal at one point in his life.

"Have you been eating?! You've got twice the amount of white hair from when I saw you the last time!" Sakura exclaimed and held her father's head, examining his hair from the top.

"I'm an old man Sakura." Kizashi said pouting and Sakura gasped.

"You're finally accepting the truth aren't you?!" She giggled and placed her hands on her mouth. "It's alright papa, your jokes will always remain… youthful!" Sakura boomed and struck the good guy pose. Sasuke flinched, though he secretly admitted that Sakura could even make the 'good-guy-pose' seem sexy.

"You're right! Want to hear a very _young_ joke?!" Kizashi beamed and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Please Tou-san. It's not nece-" Sakura managed to say before she was interrupted by her father.

"There were two muffins in an oven and one said 'Man, it's getting hot in here!'" Kizashi said with a smirk and Sakura scowled softly. "Guess what the other one said!" He exclaimed and Mebuki's expression turned like her daughter's. When Kizashi saw no answer coming from his audience, he took the liberty to finish the joke "The other muffin said 'Oh look! A talking muffin!"

Sakura glared at her father.

Mebuki glared at her husband.

Then, both Mebuki and Sakura froze. Sasuke's soft chuckles filled the room and Sakura's eyes widened, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach (It was _Sasuke_ laughing). His soft chuckle continued and eventually turned into a beautiful laugh. "Don't tell me you found that funny." Sakura squeaked, _mortified._

"I like the boy!" Kizashi exclaimed and Sasuke looked at Sakura as if he was surprised that she _didn't_ find the joke funny. He shrugged.

"It _was_ funny." He said backing away from his girlfriend's scowl. "Why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I'm getting married to man with a terrible sense of humor! That's what's wrong!" Sakura exclaimed and everyone in the room stilled.

"You're getting married?!" Mebuki yelled, but her voice clashed with Kizashi's who yelled out "Why isn't that perfect?!" Mebuki turned to her husband in disbelief and he closed his mouth, which was molded into a wide grin.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said blushing and extended her right arm, showing her parents the ring "Sasuke-kun asked me to marry him." She looked up to see her parents' reactions. Kizashi looked like he was about to explode of happiness and Mebuki looked like she wanted to throw up.

"Sakura. Honey." Her mother managed to say after a moment's silence "Can I talk to you?" Sakura looked at her mother curiously and Mebuki added softly "Alone."

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of the room with her mother and when they were out of sight, he felt a hard (and painful) pat on his back.

"Mebuki is just surprised. She'll warm up soon." Kizashi reassured him and Sasuke nodded. "Besides… got any good jokes you could share with this old man?"

* * *

"Sakura! You can't marry him!" Mebuki exclaimed and Sakura's eye widened.

"What? Okaa-san, why?" Sakura asked puzzled. Mebuki hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Honey, his parents won't be happy. A-After all, he _is_ an Uchiha. You aren't." Mebuki said softly and Sakura sighed.

"I met his parents and spent time with them." Mebuki gave her a questioning look "Remember, a week ago I told you I wouldn't be able to visit you because of a storm and that I was in a friend's house? I was at Sasuke's." her mother's eyes widened. "They approve of me. Hundred percent." Sakura said with a smile. "Well, ninety nine point nine percent I guess? I don't know, you can't approve hundred percent of anyone right?"

"Still! You never asked for our permission!" Mebuki exclaimed and Sakura frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be happy for me? I thought you knew about Sasuke and me." Sakura asked.

"Of course I knew about you both being together! It was all you would talk to us about for the past seven months!" Sakura blushed. "But I thought it was just… what do those young people call it these days? A… A fling!" Mebuki exclaimed "I thought you'd both come to realize that whatever was between you was just sexual tension or brotherly love or something! That you were just friends or comrades and nothing more! I never knew you were going to go into it this deep!"

"What?!" Sakura yelled, surprised by her mother's sudden confession. She was sure her fiancé and father from the other side of the wall could hear them, but it was already too late for them to take back the words. "You always knew I loved Sasuke-kun with all my heart! You never objected in the past seven months, why object now?! And what's wrong with me being with Sasuke-kun?!

"Sakura. Marriage is a big leap in your life. I don't want you to regret it!" Sakura scowled "And _why_ you ask?! Look at that boy! An ex-criminal!" Sakura opened her mouth to snap back, but wasn't given the chance to as her mother continued. "And he can't even express his emotions like a normal person! Right now, you may find it all amazing and _cool_ , but someday in the future, you're going to look back and regret it!"

"Don't ever call Sasuke-kun a criminal! He's a village hero and you _know_ it!" Sakura yelled.

"That doesn't mean that he hasn't been under that snake bastard for about two years! Who knows what he's done there?! For all you know, he could be a serial killer." Sakura winced. That stung. Mebuki noticed her daughter's hurt expression and continued "I'm just saying Sakura. You will regret this. Turn back before it's too late. You're my only daughter. I care a lot about you."

"You're worrying about something completely stupid. Sasuke's staying here for lunch and dinner. If he makes a good impression on you, then you accept him." Sakura said calmly, although she was like a pot of boiling oil on the inside.

"If not will you marry someone else? Preferably someone who Kizashi and I approve of?" Mebuki asked scowling.

"We'll see about that." Sakura said. She wasn't going to be stupid like her boyfriend and say 'Of course!'

"Fine."

"Fine."

"The pressure's on you." Sakura grumbled and pointed her index finger at Sasuke, who in return, rose an eyebrow. "You're having lunch _and_ dinner with us." It took all of Sasuke's energy to not spit out the green tea in his mouth.

"What?" He deadpanned. He had heard everything her mother had to say about him. He wasn't like Sakura. He wasn't brought up to impress future-mother-in-laws. Sakura was perfect. She _knew_ how to have someone in her grip. Not him.

"Try to smile more Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. After a minute's silence she continued "I thought we'd just pay a visit and leave. I have Fugaku-san's hair color removal solution and it won't last long. It has to reach him by dusk today."

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked.

"I might have to leave after lunch for a _little_ while and hand these herbs to your father." Sasuke's expression remained the same, but Sakura knew that deep inside, he was panicking. "At least you can spend more time with my parents without me interrupting you!"

"You think I _want_ to spend time with your parents without you around?" he half whined and Sakura pouted and kissed his cheek.

"I'll make it as fast as possible. I promise." She said and Sasuke sighed. "Plus I'll invite someone who can keep company for you."

* * *

"I see." Sasuke heard Mebuki say through the receiver. The door bell rang at the same time and Sasuke got up to open the doors. Outside stood a very drenched Ino clinging on to a moderately wet Sai. It was pouring and Sasuke knew that only Ino was dumb enough to walk through the downpour.

"He-he-hello S-S-Sasuke-kun." Ino stuttered as she walked in and shook her head to get rid of the water in her hair.

"Don't do that beautiful." Sai said with his smile on his face. "You look like a dog." _Ouch,_ Sasuke thought. That must have hurt the blonde girl's pride. What were these two anyway? A couple who just paraded into people's houses?

"Go to hell." Ino muttered and squeezed her hair. _She was getting Sakura's floor all wet._ If it were his house, Sasuke would've considered letting them stay until the storm calmed down, but it wasn't. so he went for-

"I think the both of you should leave. Sakura isn't here."

"What nonsense. We _know_ Sakura isn't here. She asked us to keep you company." Ino chirped in that persistently annoying voice of her's. Sasuke grimaced. Sai and Ino were Sakura's definition of company? Sometimes Sasuke wondered how that little brain she had functioned.

"Ino! Sai!" Mebuki called out with a smile and bowed down welcoming them. "Sakura said you'll be here."

"Hello Mebuki-san! I would give you your usual hug, but I'm drenched and Sasuke-kun here." Ino pointed at said man "Is trying to kick us out." Mebuki spared a quick glare at Sasuke and somehow, Sasuke understood the meaning behind that. _Who are you to stop my guests from entering my house?_

"No one's going to kick you out Ino. In fact all of you are staying here tonight." Sasuke's eyes widened. "The storm's way to dangerous to go out in it, and unfortunately, Sakura won't make it back here tonight. She's staying over at Sasuke's." Sasuke felt his whole world tumble and fall.

"What?" He squeaked out and Ino giggled. Sakura had explained the whole situation to her, it was just _hilarious_ the way Sasuke ended up behaving in front of Mebuki.

"You heard me." Mebuki said sighing and walked away. Ino almost immediately held Sasuke ears and his eye grew wide.

"What the- Ino, let go off me!" He yelled and Ino shook her head.

"Not until you tell me why you're wearing those… Those _rags_ while trying to impress Sakura's parents. Plus this is for asking forehead to marry you without my permission." Ino said and Sasuke looked down to check his clothes ignoring the blond woman's last sentence. Ninja shirt, ninja pants. What more did he need? "You need a makeover."

"Uh-huh." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically. "For someone who's dressed like this." He pointed at her. "Of course I do."

"Who said I'm going to give you a makeover?" Sasuke looked at surprised. "Sai is." She pulled her boyfriend and Sasuke shook his head violently.

"I'm _not_ getting dressed by a guy who wears _crop tops_!" Sasuke exclaimed and looked at Sai, who was still smiling, least bothered about the insult.

"He can at least dress better than _you._ " Ino growled and dragged both the men into Sakura's room and closed the door from outside before yelling "Sai! You bought the spares I asked you to right?! Get him into one of those!" after she heard Sasuke's whimper, she walked down the stairs smiling.

* * *

Sakura ran towards the telephone softly yelling a 'I'll get it!' and picked up the receiver. "Uchiha residence. May I know who is speaking?"

"I'd prefer it if you said 'Sakura Uchiha speaking'." Sasuke muttered on the other end and Sakura laughed.

"Very soon Sasuke-kun. Very soon. And to what do I owe the honour of having your highness call me?" Sakura chimed.

"Your mother hates me." Sasuke deadpanned and Sakura frowned. "She just hates me. I dressed up in Sai's fancy clothes and your mother still hates me."

"You dressed up in _Sai's_ clothes?" Sakura giggled.

"Shut up. I didn't wear a crop top if that's what you're trying to hint here." He heard Sakura's grunt of disapproval. "Sakura I don't think I can do this. Your mother thinks I'm an inhumane emotionless bastard."

"Well, you can't blame her for perceiving that." Sakura added chuckling.

"I'll get emotionless in bed and you'll never say that again." He threatened, the threat hardly going through her.

"Aw. I love you too Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura. What am I going to do?" Sasuke asked, and that very moment, Fugaku entered the room in front of Sakura. He looked at her and nodded seriously, his way of greeting her. Sakura eyes scanned him. He was in his informal yukata and a… pink floral cap on his head. Sakura remembered massaging his scalp with the herbs and forcing him to wear the shower cap. She nodded back and sighed.

"Sasuke-kun. Everything will be fine. Trust me. I believe in you."

* * *

Mebuki cursed as she walked through the halls. It was _three_ AM. A normal person would be sleeping at three AM. And there she was, walking through the corridors in need of water. She heard a whimper. Soft and almost unnoticeable. A whimper from the guest room. Mebuki contemplated walking in with a lamp in case there was a possibility of a theft.

She walked towards the noise, and realized it was coming from Sasuke. She remembered the events of the previous day and sighed. _That's right. Sasuke was staying over. Sai and Ino called dibs on Sakura's much more comfortable room, leaving Sasuke behind with the guest room._

As she looked down at the sleeping figure, the blankets quivered, but not as much as the boy wrapped in them. And on his cheek, a single tear tracked down his face, and Mebuki smiled faintly as she gently wiped the tear away.

"What do you know?" She murmured pulling the shaking boy into her arms and gently rocking him. "You're human after all." Sasuke's eye shot open and he jerked immediately to look at the older woman, surprise written on his face.

"Me-Mebuki-san! Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." Sasuke stuttered, frightened. Mebuki's heart melted at the sight of Sasuke in front of her. 'Shhh' She whispered and rest his head on her lap.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here. I'm here." Mebuki said and stroked his hair, humming a soft tune. Sleep slowly started creeping back to Sasuke. Saying he was surprised would be an understatement. Mebuki was the first person to ever comfort him during the aftermath of a nightmare. When he was with Sakura, he never had nightmares. And when he did have them during lonely nights in his house, his father would brush away anyone who wished to help him with a 'He should learn to overcome them by himself.'

Sasuke wanted to scream out of pure joy and warmth the affection radiating from the woman created. Instead, he smiled softly and whispered a small "Thank you" before sleep won the battle.

* * *

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Sakura called out as she pulled out her footwear and rushed into the house. "I hope Sasuke-kun is alright." She mumbled to herself.

"We're in the dining room!" Ino yelled back and sakura smiled before making her way to the room. Distant chattering and laughs could be heard, but what sakura saw, was nothing she had expected to be there when she walked in. Ino and her father sitting shocked on the dining table next to an oblivious Sai staring at her mother... Who was serving everyone with Sasuke by her side. They seemed to have a very light expression on their faces.

"As a Genin, the only thing she ever spoke about was you, Sasuke." Mebuki said and chuckled. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"She was quite annoying as a kid." Sasuke reasoned and sakura expected an outburst from her mother for the insult.

"You weren't there the time she wet her be-" _WHOA. Too far! Too far!_

"Kaa-san!" Sakura squealed and everyone's attention diverted to her. Sasuke let a small smirk and she just _knew_ that Sasuke was mocking her. "You just thought something really rude about me, didn't ya?" She pointed at him accusingly and he shrugged.

"Oh, come on Sakura." Her mother said waving her hand and sakura took her seat next to Sai.

"I'd like to hear about the time ugly wet her bed." Sai said with a smile and sakura glared at him, as an awkward silence hung with the room. Ino thwacked Sai on the back of his head and smiled.

"You don't say such things during breakfast, darling." Ino chimed and Sai nodded bewildered.

"Sakura! You _must_ try Sasuke's sunny side-ups! They're marvellous!" Her mother said grinning and Sasuke leaned next to her and placed the omelette on her plate, his lips lingering very close to her ear.

"Do I want to know?" Sakura whispered and he chuckled.

"Maybe on another occasion." He whispered back and she smiled. She understood that everything had somehow worked out between her mother and Sasuke. "Bon Appetite."

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Sasuke are getting married, Sakura-chan." Naruto said while wiping the ring with his shirt and examining it. Sakura sat beside him, watching a weaker Kakashi sparring with her fiancé. His shirtless body was distracting her way too much.

"Hmmhmm." She hummed softly. "Are you upset?" Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. Just surprised. Lucky Sasuke. Your parents must have been really nice to him." Sakura scoffed in her mind. "Hiashi is a handful."

"I heard you asked Hinata out! That was fast." Sakura smirked.

"Yeah. She totally needs someone pampering her if she's got a father like him! It's alright. I'm pretty sure she'll warm up to me. Everybody does." Naruto said and Sakura rolled her eyes. Could Naruto get any more idiotic was a question left to god.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean 'why?'?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Why do you say Hiashi is a handful?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Have you seen his eyes?! Half the times, I can barely say what he's looking at!" Naruto exclaimed gripping his hair. "Like dude, are you looking at me? Or that cobweb in the corner?!"

"Baka. All Hyuugas have eyes like that! What about Hinata? How do you know where she's looking?" Sakura questioned.

"I like to think she's looking at me." Naruto mumbled under his breath and Sakura shook her head.

"Just make sure no one listens to you saying stuff like this, or every Hyuuga would be against you being with Hinata." She heard Naruto's gulp, and then continued gazing at her beautiful man as he sparred, sparing quick glances and smirks at her.

 **A/N: I know, I know... too long. No excuses... But does floods count as one? R & R! More drama coming up!**


End file.
